


Won't You Date Your Neighbor?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Neighbors, Rain, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Every year Yuri and Phichit decorate for Halloween together, but when Phichit can't make it, Yuri's new neighbor Viktor is more than happy to fill in





	Won't You Date Your Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Spooky Week Day 2, part two: "Autumn"

_"I'm really so sorry Yuri, I just didn't see this coming,"_

"Phichit, it's really ok, you don't have to keep apologizing, it isn't like you're obligated to help, and even if you were, I'd like to think I'm a decent enough person that I wouldn't hold this against you, you got called in at work, you can't help that,"

Sure, Yuri was disappointed, he wanted to see his freind, he wanted to spend time with him and complete their annual Halloween tradition but...

Yuri was also, you know, not a total jackass

"Besides, there will be Christmas, and if you really want to do Halloween together I can always just wait until next weekend, it isn't that big of a deal,"

_"Nah, as much as I want to help, there's no way I'd ask you to break from tradition too, you got everything down from the attic yesterday right? Your downstairs must be covered in boxes, I'm not going to ask you to put up with that all week, BUT! I am 100% going to be there tommorrow, so do whatever you feel like today and anything left tommorrow, I'll take the brunt of, ok?"_

"You are not going to do that Phic-"

_"I AM going to do that Yuri, I'm not leaving you high and dry with that much work, so if you have to do this alone today then atleast I'm going to do the majority tommorrow,"_

Yuri sighed quietly, shaking his head as he leaned back against the kitchen counter

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

_"Not a chance in hell,"_ Phichit laughed on the other end of the phone

"Then I guess I have no choice," Yuri smiled slightly

_"Not even a little bit,"_

"Ok then, I'll call you tonight and let you know how much I got done ok?"

_"Yes, PLEASE do that, I sadly have to get to work and I know you have to get to decorating before the heat of the day starts, but please Yuri, I am BEGGING you, do NOT over-exert yourself, just do what you can and let me help you with the rest tommorrow, and for the love of **God**, do NOT climb on things by yourself!"_

"I know Phich, I promise, I'll be carefull ok?"

_"Ok, just making sure, see you soon Yuri! Love you!!"_

"Love you too Peachy, see you soon,"

Hanging up the phone, Yuri took a breath, stepping out of the house and into the garage, where he set up his CD player and started the music

_I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight_  
For my monster from his slab began to arise, and suddenly to my surprise  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash 

Halloween Decorating Day had officially begun

~+~

With all of the outdoor decorations finally unpacked and laid out in the driveway, Yuri was now officially at the stage where he could start setting things out

The problem with that was that he didn't quite know where to start...

Usually Phichit was good about indicating where they should focus on in the beginning and things flowed naturally from there, but all on his own, Yuri was just at a loss....

"Oohh WOW!!! I thought you were having a party!!"

Turning around, Yuri felt a slight flush come to his cheeks when he spotted the man who had called out to him

He was... _gorgeous_

Tall, pale, with beautifull silver hair and bright blue eyes

Yuri felt like his heart might beat out of his chest

"O-Oh um, is the music too loud? I'm sorry, I-"

"No no, not at all!!! I think it sounds fun! You're decorating for Halloween right?"

"Y-Yeah I am,"

"Cool! Do you need some help?"

Yuri felt his mouth fall open in surprise

He didn't even know this guy but here he was offering to help Yuri with his decorating....

"Ooh! I'm Viktor, by the way, Viktor Nikiforov! I just moved in nextdoor, we're neighbors!!"

Well, Yuri could do this all by himself and feel overwelmed by his crippling loneliness, stuck in the infinite loop of wondering where to begin....

........_Or_ he could just let Viktor help him and maybe even make a new freind

"Yuri," he replied, stepping closer to his neighbor and holding his hand out

"Yuri Katsuki, and I'd _love_ some help,"

~+~

"So you inherited this place from your aunt? That's so cool!!"

"Thanks," Yuri smiled shyly as he carefully finished positioning one of the alien skeletons on the ground

"She had to move back to Italy really suddenly to help her wife take care of her mother-in-law and didn't have the time to sell it, so she just... let me have it and I pay her rent money at an unbelievably low rate, it worked out really well, my freind Phichit was supposed to move in with me when I originally accepted but he ended up dating this guy who lives alot closer to the hospital than I do so we decided it'd be better for him to move in with Chris instead,"

"And your freind is a nurse, right? That's super neat too, what do you do Yuri?"

"O-Oh um, I'm an artist,"

"Really!?" Viktor practically swooned, looking up from the zombie head he was zip-tying to a tree branch

"Oh wow, that's so awesome! I LOVE art! What kind of art do you do?"

"L-Lots of things," Yuri squeaked back, his face red as he hurried to start on another part of the yard

The busier he kept himself, the less he had to worry about blushing to death due to Viktor's compliments

"Um, I illustrate for books sometimes, especially children's books.... some work in advertising and commissions.."

"Well I meant what _style_ but good to know," Viktor laughed brightly

And _god_, Yuri just didn't know how to handle this

Viktor's laughter was like _windchimes_, it was so beautifull and pure...

"O-Ooh um... mostly anime, cartoons, and... have you ever seen Jasmine Beckett Griffith-?"

"SHE'S MY FAVORITE ARTIST!" Viktor practically screamed, having henceforth abandoned his task with the zombie head and rushed to Yuri's side, looking like an excited puppy who was just promised a cookie

"You can draw like her!?"

"N-No!! No no, not.... no, I'm not nearly that good, I just.... w-well I do the uh... the fantasy and big-eye style and.... um...."

"Wow...." Viktor sighed dreamily

And huh, with how big Viktor's eyes were getting, _he_ looked kind of like a Jasmine Beckett Griffith painting...

"You'll have to let me see your peices! Do you only do customized art for sale or do you also make generic paintings to sell?"

"U-Um I do both, yes...."

"Then I'm going to buy one of your paintings right now today!!"

"W-What?!"

"I need more art in my house Yuri! It's so bland and plain right now! When we're done decorating can I see the peices you have for sale? Please?"

Yuri looked like he might just faint

"Y-Yeah s-s-sure if... if you really.... want to...."

"Oh I do, I SO do!" he said with another dreamy sigh

"Wow! You're just so cool!"

Yuri felt like he might just die from embarrassment

"Oh, ha, sorry! I totally blanked there for a second, what else would you like me to do my dear?"

"U-Um..."

Upon looking over Viktor's shoulder, he noted that the zombie head looked to be securely in place...

"Can you help me get some of these stakes into the ground?"

"Ofcourse!" Viktor beamed, picking up one of the black metal stakes from the ground as Yuri headed over to where he had laid his toys and picked up the hammer he needed

"Um, let's put the first one right here, for the pirate skeleton,"

"You've got it Boss~" Viktor hummed as he followed Yuri to the desired location

"Do you want me to top or bottom?"

Yuri came _this close_ to dropping the hammer

"W-W-W-W-What?!?"

Viktor stared up at him in slight confusion, tilting his head

"For pounding the stake into the ground? Do you want me to be on top doing the pounding or do you want me to be on the bottom holding the stake in place wile _you_ do the pounding?"

..........

Was he........ doing this on purpose.....?

"U-Um........ b-bottom...." Yuri mumbled quietly, clearing his throat

"Cool! That's what I prefer anyway!" Viktor beamed, settling on the ground and holding the stake in place

"Is it now?" Yuri muttered under his breath as he started to position the hammer

"Yep, don't get me wrong, I'm good with both, it's just a general preference, though there are times when I could certainly prefer to do the pounding myself~"

That time Yuri _did_ drop the hammer

~+~

"So you don't celebrate Halloween in Russia?"

"Not really, I mean some people have small, private parties but larger celebrations are ah.... 'frowned upon', legally, the church still very much controls the country, that's why I left in fact,"

"Because you couldn't celebrate Halloween?" Yuri asked in confusion, tossing another severed hand into the yard

"No no, ah.... because I couldn't be myself," Viktor explained softly, picking up a few plastic limbs to start arranging himself

"I couldn't be who I was there... I couldn't be weird or like spooky things, I couldn't be pagan, I couldn't be effeminate, I couldn't be gay...."

Yuri paused, staring up at Viktor and smiling softly

"You're pagan too?"

Viktor seemed surprised for a moment, before his features melted into something far more adoring, clearly appreciating that

"Well I think so, I'm actually not totally sure, I know I'm a polytheist and that I believe in magic and that nature has power... that sorta thing.... but honestly it's such a broad world to explore and I've only just started, I'm very new to it all,"

"Maybe I can help you navigate it then, if you want," Yuri offered, laying the last plastic leg in place

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Viktor grinned

"Not at all, I'm more than happy to help,"

And more than happy to have an excuse to spend more time with Viktor, for that matter

"Then I'd be more than happy to accept that offer,"

Yuri could feel his heart fluttering, his face a light shade of red as he picked up a bag of bones to start scattering

He had never felt this way before, and he found himself hoping that the day would never end

~+~

"Thank you again for helping Viktor, I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it,"

"Oh please darling, it was fun! Honestly I wish there was more to do,"

That was.... _really_ saying alot, considering that the entire front yard and driveway was decorated

Body parts strewn around and skeletons in various poses, a graveyard taking over the entire left side with all kinds of ghosts and ghouls hanging in trees...

It was _unbelievable_

But Viktor still wanted more- wanted to _do_ more

"W-Well um... you can help me decorate the inside, if you want?"

"Really!?" Viktor asked with excitement, practically bouncing on his feet with joy

"You wouldn't mind!?"

"Not at all, in fact, I could really use the help,"

"Well then in that case," Viktor grinned

"I'd love to help,"

~+~

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, everything! Except olives and mushrooms.... and... please don't tell me you're one of those pineapple people..."

"No I'm not a pineapple person, don't worry," Yuri laughed playfully, looking up the number for the pizza place on his phone

"Oh ok excellent then," Viktor grinned as he unpacked a string of lights shaped like little potion bottles

"Do you want me to get drinks delivered too or...?"

"Oh no no that's ok, I'm good with this!" Viktor chirpped back, holding up his bottle of grape soda

"Plus, someone promised me hot chocolate~" he added with a wink

"You're right, and I definitely wouldn't want to impede that," Yuri smiled sweetly

He felt so.... incredibly _drawn_ to Viktor, there was just something about him that made Yuri's heart flutter, and he was happy to spend as much time with him as possible

"Oh by the way Yuri, where do you want these?" Viktor asked, holding up a set of bleeding candles

"In the hall, on the long table with the photos on it,"

"Thanks~" Viktor chirped back, practically prancing off into the hall to set up the fake candles

Yuri chuckled softly as he called in the pizza, only barely getting the phone hung up again by the time Viktor came back with a cry of "Yuuuuuuurriiiiii~!!"

"Yuri you never told me you had a dog!!! What a cute little pupper!!" Viktor beamed as he slid back into the living room

Apparently he had seen Vicchan's photos wile putting the bleeding candles out

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's Vicchan- named after Victor Von Dort from Corpse Bride-"

"Oh my god I LOVE that movie!!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes!! I'm going to be Emily this year as a matter of fact, do you have a costume yet? Maybe you could be Victor! Oh that would be so much fun!!"

"You'd really want to spend that much time with me?" Yuri asked with a small smile

"Ofcourse I would!"

"Then... I think maybe matching costumes can be arranged, I don't have any plans outside of handing out candy though,"

"Oh that's fine, I'm the same way, we can hand it out together then, keep eachother company!"

"I'd like that," Yuri said softly

"I'd like that alot,"

~+~

Viktor, Yuri found out, also had a poodle

Makkachin was currently staying with Mila, Viktor's freind, as the silver-haired beauty had only just gotten back that day from a short trip out of town

Yuri had felt kind of bad for keeping him away from relaxing at home, but Viktor had insisted that he was happy with things the way they were and elated that Yuri had let him help with the decorating

Now it was a fair bit after sunset, the pizza was half gone and they had just finished setting up a string of musical, butcher-nife shaped lights around the fireplace mantle, a horror movie was playing on TV and Vicchan had come downstairs upon the sound of the doorbell ringing waking him up, they were both so exhausted that by this point they were laying on the couch, nearly on top of eachother, wile Viktor finished unpacking the last box and Yuri finished putting out the little trinkets that remained on the coffee table

It was pouring rain outside and Yuri had already encouraged Viktor to just spend the night so he wouldn't have to walk home in the storm- sure, Yuri _could_ have just offered to drive him home, but the thought really never occurred to him- and Viktor had called Mila to ask her to watch Makkachin for one more night in the mean time

"This is so nice," Viktor said softly, snuggling up against Yuri a little as he handed his new freind a small battery-operated light-up pumpkin

"I couldn't agree more, this is definitely the best autumn night I've ever had,"

As much as he _adored_ doing this with Phichit every year.....

He had never wanted to _kiss_ Phichit before...

Just the thought of that was thrilling to Yuri

"No kidding, we'll have to make this tradition," Viktor winked playfully, bringing a small blush to Yuri's cheek as he put some batteries into the pumpkin

"Y-Yeah," he breathed

"We really will,"

Viktor hummed, tilting his head as he pulled the last object out of the box, eyebrows raised

"Huh..... I think you have to hang this darling,"

Sitting up a little, Yuri cringed when he took note of the skeleton bat

.....

The _outdoor_ skeleton bat

"How the hell did that get in that box...? I'll go hang it,"

"What? No, Yuri, leave it until tommorrow-"

"No no it's ok, I just have to hang it and zip-tie it, it'll take two minutes,"

"Yuri...." Viktor frowned, but Yuri was already getting up and taking the bat

"It's fine,"

"It's pouring rain,"

"It'll take two minutes,"

"It can wait until tommorrow,"

"I want Phichit to see the finished product when he comes over in the morning, and he might get here too early for me to go out,"

"But-"

"It's ok Viktor,"

Viktor frowned, but didn't argue further, merely watching as his neighbor headed back out, sliding on his shoes and grabbing an umbrella on his way outside

The good news was that he had the perfect place to hang the bat

There was an empty spot in one of the trees, all he had to do was just.... put it there

Grabbing two zip-ties from the pile on the shelf in the garage, he headed outside, trying not to shiver from the cold of the rainy night air, and hurried to the tree

He stood up on his tip-toes, trying his best to reach the desired branch to hang the bat in but.... he was just an _ounce_ too short....

So, with a slight huff, he looked around, really not wanting to go back for the ladder just for this short little thing, but luckily there were some bricks right under the tree, separating it from the mailbox, and just big enough for him to climb on

Grinning, he climbed up onto them, carefull not to move too much, and set the bat in place, putting one ziptie in his mouth as he wrapped the other around one of the bat's little feet and secured it

Then he did the same with the other foot, but this time, as he was securing the zip-tie, the bricks under him suddenly gave way, a scream flying out of his mouth as he dropped his umbrella and went tumbling towards the ground-.......

And landed in a pair of strong arms instead

Red faced and panicked, Yuri slowly opened his eyes, staring up in surprise at the pair of bright blue eyes above him

"V-Viktor..."

"Yuri, you shouldn't be climbing on things all by yourself, you could have gotten hurt!"

...

Yeaaaaaah he was going to have to avoid telling Phichit about this....

"S-Sorry..."

"You should be, if I hadn't been worried enough to follow you out here you may have hit your head and been very seriously hurt, _or worse_,"

"Sorry Viktor, I won't do that again," he said quietly, wich was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep but....

"You shouldn't lie to me Yuri," Viktor said with a slow sigh, but mostly he just sounded relieved that Yuri was more or less ok

"Sorry..." Yuri mumbled again, carefully climbing out of Viktor's arms and grabbing the umbrella

"And now you're all wet too..."

"We both are, but we can dry off, I'm much more concerned about _you_," Viktor frowned, wrapping his arm around Yuri as he began leading them back into the house

"But I'm fine,"

"You're _bleeding_,"

"I'm- ..... what....?"

Pausing, he looked down and... oh..... _oh_, there was blood on his leg.... when did he...?

Shaking his head, Viktor scooped Yuri up with a yelp, the silver-haired beauty carrying him inside and shutting the garage door in the process

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No.... no I didn't even feel it... I still don't,"

"Mm, you will when the adrenaline wears off," Viktor mused as he stepped inside and set Yuri on the kitchen counter

"Where's your first-aid stuff?"

"U-Um... upstairs bathroom, along with the towels,"

Viktor nodded and took off before Yuri could say another word, it occurring belatedly to the brunette that perhaps _he_ should have gone to get the supplies, being that he actually knew where they were and that it was _his_ house in the first place, but...

Carefully, he pulled at his pantleg, rolling it up to inspect the damage

He had scraped his nee and his thigh pretty badly, apparently when he fell the bricks had cut him, but the wounds themselves didn't look too bad, they were just bloody...

Before he knew it, Viktor was back, putting a towel securely around Yuri's shoulders before sitting down on the floor with a box of bandaids and some disinfectant

"Sorry for making you do this Viktor,"

"No no, please don't apologize, I'm doing this because I _want_ to Yuri, not because I _have_ to,"

"... Thank you then," Yuri said softly, his face red as he watched Viktor inspect his leg

"You're um.... pretty good at the caretaker thing,"

"You think so?" Viktor smiled softly

"Y-Yeah,"

"Well thank you, I appreciate that," he winked playfully, causing Yuri's heart to pick up speed once again, especially when he noticed Viktor beginning to shudder, looking strangely...... _aroused_.....

"Yuri.... your heart is racing," he said softly

"You must enjoy being tended to,"

A-Ah.... that just meant him even _more_ nervous, his heart beating even _faster_ now that he was called ou-... wait.....

"H-How do you know my heart is racing...?"

"Mmm....... how indeed?" Viktor breathed, moving closer and letting his warm breath trace against Yuri's leg, bringing a shudder to Yuri himself now

"V-Viktor...?" he asked softly

But Viktor didn't respond, instead he pressed a kiss to Yuri's thigh, right over one of the cuts.. before dragging his tongue along the trail of blood, causing his new freind to moan lowly and put a hand over his mouth in embarrassment

"W-What are you doing...?"

Not answering, Viktor continued to lick up the spilled blood, before all of sudden, a sharp pricking pain went through Yuri's thigh, and he looked down to find that Viktor was _biting him_.....

"O-Ooh my god..." Yuri breathed, his breath coming out in short, shallow puffs

"Y-You.... you're a vampire...?"

He could tell, he could feel the blood slowly being sucked out and oh god, oh _god_, it was _intoxicating_...

"Does that bother you?" Viktor asked softly, pulling his teeth away and looking up at Yuri with honest concern on his face

"Quite the opposite actually," Yuri said softly, carefully shifting off of the counter and moving down to sit in Viktor's lap instead, wrapping his arms around his freind's- his _lover's_\- neck and giving him a long, slow kiss

"It _thrills_ me,"

Yuri always _had_ loved the spookier side of life


End file.
